


Illusory

by Graphite_c



Series: I [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 大萧条时期，阿尔弗雷德做了一个漫长的、充满回忆与幻觉的梦。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Series: I [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925215
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Illusory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ I ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927690) by [EternalMoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/pseuds/EternalMoments). 



> I的捏他下的后续，简要设定：只有国拟可以杀死国拟。国拟被杀死后会在自己的土地内重新诞生，并且按正常人类的生长速度成长至原来的外观年龄。如无其他人干涉，这段时间内国拟并不会恢复记忆，直到停止成长后才会自然恢复。  
> I之前的故事：Irresistible -> Immortal -> Irrational -> Insistent -> Identical  
> 建议阅读顺序：Inseparable -> Illusory

阿尔弗雷德可能比任何人——包括当时在现场的人——都更早得知马修的死亡，只不过他花了一点时间才意识到这一点。他正在白宫里自己的办公室，心脏的刺痛让他第一反应是哪里又着了火。但他很快意识到这种痛感并不来自于火焰灼烧。他撑着桌子想要站起来，却一个趔趄摔在地上。坐在门口的秘书索菲亚听见声音，敲了敲门，没听到阿尔弗雷德的回应，就自己拧开了门把。接着她转身就喊人来帮忙。她和其他人手忙脚乱地把阿尔弗雷德搀扶起来，白宫立刻打电话给特区的警察部门和国土安全部，让他们查是否发生了意外事故，是爆炸、楼房倒塌还是大规模枪击。没过一会儿他们得到汇报说今日特区治安状况良好。现在阿尔弗雷德终于缓过气，在安全负责人打算继续上报的时候，阿尔弗雷德叫住了他：“我觉得不是我。”

“美国先生——”

“打电话给英国。”

“——我去找外交部。”

“我自己去，”阿尔弗雷德扶着桌子站了起来。但没人能够找到亚瑟·柯克兰：他在忙，等我们能够联系上他之后一定回电。阿尔弗雷德听到对面礼貌的回答后也致以同样礼貌的感谢，但是把听筒摔在了电话上。幸好对面的承诺并不是礼貌的应付，几个小时后英国那边打来了电话。索菲亚听见对面是英国口音，立刻转接给了阿尔弗雷德。没过几分钟她就听见办公室里阿尔弗雷德骂了一句脏话，然后有东西被摔在地上的声音。她犹豫了几秒该不该敲门，责任心胜过了她的胆怯。

很快，全白宫都知道了：加拿大的化身，马修·威廉姆斯，死在了维米岭。

阿尔弗雷德不知道自己以什么心情坐上飞机。理论上他们是去讨论美国参战——但所有人都能够看出阿尔弗雷德想谈的事情不止这些。让他节哀也不对劲，因为理论上马修·威廉姆斯不会死。他只是需要再活一遍。

阿尔弗雷德看到紧闭着眼睛的马修的时候，觉得自己的呼吸也要跟着停止了。但他的心脏还在砰砰跳动，几乎将他的血液全都泵上大脑。亚瑟和弗朗西斯站在一旁沉默不语。弗朗西斯只是垂头盯着马修，而亚瑟抬头看着阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德快步走上前去——接着一拳揍了亚瑟的左脸。亚瑟·柯克兰没躲，但当阿尔弗雷德打算再揍第二拳的时候，他闪开了。

“够了，要发脾气一次就好了。”

“是你把他卷进来的！”

“等等，”弗朗西斯拉住阿尔弗雷德，“冷静一点，阿尔弗雷德，这毕竟——”但他被阿尔弗雷德一把推开：“他是无辜的！他是最不应该死在这里的人！”

“发生这种事情我们也判断不到！”弗朗西斯的声音也升高了一些。

“死的明明应该是你！”

阿尔弗雷德说出这句话之后，终于稍稍冷静了下来。三个人都安静了下来，接着亚瑟说：“该死，我们三个站在一起果然没好事。”

阿尔弗雷德深吸了一口气：“我是来带他回北美的。”

“这种事情英国这边已经安排好了。”

“我会陪他。”  
“我不觉得加拿大人会想看到你。”

“我好歹也是他的兄弟。”

“美国人也打算放任你提早回去吗？”

“我自己的事情不劳你费心。”

“飞机会有你的一个座位，降落之后的事情我就管不着了。就这样吧。”

有什么东西好像碰了碰自己的额头。阿尔弗雷德伸手抓住了它。那是一只手，冰冰凉凉的。是马修的手。

 **“** **阿尔，你的表情好严肃。** **”** 马修说。他死了。但他却站在自己的面前，语气平静得仿佛在讨论其他人的死亡。

“我讨厌这样。每次死亡都……很难。”

 **“** **我一定是产生了错觉，** **”** 马修笑了， **“** **竟觉得你这句话有点哲理。你知道我的想法是什么吗？** **”**

“什么？”

**“** **我们只能从他人的死亡中获得教训，因为我不会记得这一切。** **”**

马修亲吻阿尔弗雷德的唇，鲜活、柔软，还有温度。在马修转身要走的时候，阿尔弗雷德抓住了他的手。“我会找到你的。”

**“** **理论上来说那不再是我了。去吧。希望你不要给我的人民带来麻烦。** **”**

阿尔弗雷德抓着的那只手开始变小，手上因为持枪磨出的薄茧慢慢消失，变得像孩子的手一样柔软细嫩。他低下头，抓着马修的手轻轻揉了揉自己的胸口，再抬头的时候，马修已经消失了，而他手里什么也没有。

阿尔弗雷德到加拿大的时候，加拿大人没有给他什么好脸色，但阿尔弗雷德庆幸自己不是亚瑟，这是少有的、亚瑟比他更不受加拿大人欢迎的场合。葬礼很快就安排妥当，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己穿着黑色礼服站在中间有一些荒诞。他平生参加过的葬礼比普通人多得多。但对于他们来说，作为葬礼的主角还是很少见。参与的人中，阿尔弗雷德只认识几个政府官员，英联邦的国家，弗朗西斯。也许马修看见了这样的场景会觉得有些害羞。他一向不像阿尔弗雷德一样喜欢成为众人瞩目的中心。

但他更不应该死。

“阿尔，你需要毛巾吗？”

也许他需要什么来擦擦眼泪。他轻轻抚着自己的胸口。那里隐隐作痛，但比他上一次亲手杀死马修的时候要舒服得多。 **“** **抱歉了，** **”** 马修站在阿尔弗雷德旁边，和阿尔弗雷德一起观看下葬的过程。

“真是的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“为什么为那两个家伙那么拼命啊？”

**“** **你很难过吗？** **”**

阿尔弗雷德一只手搭在了马修的肩上，手指在玩马修柔软的金色卷发，“不管经历几次我都不可能习惯的。”

 **“** **你在哭吗？** **”** 马修轻声笑， **“** **天哪。不就一年不到的事情。** **”**

“明明是两年。”

**“** **啊，抱歉，我也没想到征兵的事情会闹得这么大。** **”**

阿尔弗雷德足足等了两年才再次找到马修。按照以往的经验，意识体在死亡后，会在半年至一年内以人类的身份在自己的国家里重生。他努力保持耐心等待了半年，企图用工作让自己忘记这件事。在之后的半年里，他时常悄悄跑到加拿大去。

但什么也没有。联络的另一端只剩虚空，像是没有人接的电话。他站在加拿大的城市，站在加拿大的荒野，都觉得没有任何踩在实地上的感觉。在一年后，他甚至为此特意去了一趟伦敦。他出现在亚瑟·柯克兰的办公室时，亚瑟没有惊讶。他让阿尔弗雷德坐下，让秘书给他端来一杯咖啡。

“你有没有想过，可能是马修的死导致了魁北克的暴乱？”

“这是一个有趣的设想，”亚瑟说，“我只能说，有可能。”他盯着阿尔弗雷德看了一会儿，放下了手中的文件。“你还在生我的气。但至少他不用经历分裂的危机，”亚瑟说，“你知道那是什么感觉。”

“什么，这算是好事吗？”

“生活给你一颗柠檬的时候得把它做成柠檬水——这可是美国人提出来的。你还在找他吗？”

“当然会。也只有我能最快找到他，”阿尔弗雷德说，“但已经一年了。”

“是啊，”亚瑟说，“这很罕见。你来找我就是为了这件事的吧。”

阿尔弗雷德点了点头。亚瑟接着说：“这也不是没发生过。加拿大现在太虚弱了。一切都有可能。”

“你就跟没回答一样。”

“我和你一样希望再次见到马修。”

 **“** **我觉得亚瑟先生是真情实意的，** **”** 马修说。他坐在一旁的沙发椅上， **“** **你真的不需要手帕之类的东西吗？我知道亚瑟从来都会在口袋里多带一块，以备这种时刻，有的人还想保持体面。** **”** 他总是那么了解他们其他人。阿尔弗雷德用手背擦了擦眼角，“不，不能让他看见。”

 **“** **每个人都会经历这种时刻的。你发着烧，美国人也很慌张。所以你在胡思乱想，情绪激动。要我说，我们能够情绪化其实是件好事。** **”** 马修叹了口气，仿佛是在同情他， **“** **美景易逝，阿尔。** **”**

阿尔弗雷德睁开眼的时候，看见十二岁的马修在自己怀里，紫色的眼睛里满是关切。他伸出手拍了拍自己的脑袋——现在他终于够得着了。再过几年他就可以够得着了。他把马修抱得更紧，闻到他身上淡淡的香皂的香味。

“有哪里很难受吗，阿尔？我能为你做什么吗？”马修小声问。他听起来有一些慌张，于是阿尔弗雷德把他抱得更紧了。就什么都不做，只要存在着就行。阿尔弗雷德揉了揉马修的头发，深吸了一口气。马修·威廉姆斯死了，但谢天谢地，至少他还能再活一次。

他好像又迷迷糊糊睡着了，因为他发现自己回到了国联的会议上。他和美国代表坐在一起，听着加拿大代表发言，要求被当作一个独立国家加入国联。只有加拿大代表身边没有坐着一个意识体，显得他格外突兀。

“美国反对让加拿大在国际联盟里有独立席位，”美国代表说。

“我们认为美国没有立场反对加拿大的要求。加拿大比美国早三年加入战争。我们承受的人员伤亡和经济损失也比美国更多，而且，”不知道是否为了增加一点情绪起伏，加拿大代表在这里顿了顿，“加拿大的化身，马修·威廉姆斯，死在了维米岭。”

加拿大代表说出这句话的时候，有的人低下了头，有的人倒吸了一口气。阿尔弗雷德玩着一支笔，听到这句话的时候抬头看了一眼加拿大代表，又瞥了一眼面无表情的亚瑟·柯克兰。很聪明，这句话增加了加拿大人要求被视作独立于英国的存在的筹码。

美国代表扭头看着他，指节轻叩桌面：“美国先生。”

“我想回去了。”

“我知道这很难。但至少等这一场开完。”

阿尔弗雷德想到开会前威尔逊叮嘱他要保持体面，微微坐直了一些，“我也干不了什么。你已经来代表美国的立场了。”

“你的出席更能够加强这一个印象。”

马修拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀。阿尔弗雷德抬头看了他一眼，但马修没有看他，他看起来似乎对加拿大代表的话更感兴趣。

“你也该回来了吧。会议结束都不能和你喝一杯。”

**“** **亚瑟先生总是很乐意你邀请他的。** **”**

“我可不想和酒品不好的家伙喝酒。”

马修不知从哪拉来一张空的椅子，坐在阿尔弗雷德旁边， **“** **我还挺喜欢国际联盟这个主意。** **”**

“对吧，我也喜欢，”阿尔弗雷德点了点头，“我们总得从这场战争中获得教训，建立新的秩序。”马修对此却没有任何评论。他安静地和阿尔弗雷德观看辩论和投票，直到加拿大代表坐下。马修站起来， **“** **我得走了。** **”**

“你不陪我再坐一会儿吗？”

 **“** **我该走了，阿尔，** **”** 马修看着他， **“** **但我们很快会再见面的。** **”**

阿尔弗雷德没把国联的会开完。他开到一半中途退席，别的人对他颇有微词，但大家都知道阿尔弗雷德是拦不住的。阿尔弗雷德没有回美国，直接去了加拿大。他隐约觉得这次他能够找到马修——凭那没有人（也没有国）可以解释的感应和联系。他又一次走遍了加拿大的土地，最后在白石镇的一间养育院里找到了马修——他那么小，还是一个小婴儿，小得阿尔弗雷德觉得抱起他的时候，他似乎会碎在自己的怀里。孩子被他吵醒，看见他的时候，咿呀地对着他笑。

“你可是来得太慢了，马蒂。”

阿尔弗雷德在一天后的半夜吵醒了负责看管加拿大国家拟人的伊莎贝拉。她的身后还站着马修的那只小北极熊，正戒备地看着他。“加拿——”她看到阿尔弗雷德的脸的时候惊呼了一声，但惊喜的表情很快被阴郁笼罩，“美国先生？这么晚了有什么事吗？”

阿尔弗雷德低头看着自己怀抱着的婴儿。她很快被他吸引了注意力。婴儿有一头颜色和马修的头发一模一样的金发。大概是被伊莎贝拉的声音吵醒了，他睁开眼睛，眼睛的颜色是和马修一模一样的紫色。

“这是……”伊莎贝拉仿佛有些不敢相信。

“我把马修带回来了。”

“等等，美国先生，你怎么——”

“别问。”

“……要不留下来喝杯茶？我去通知总理。我们总得——”

“不用了，我只是懒得和其他人打交道才直接找你。”

“那我要告诉其他人是你把加拿大先生带回来了吗？”

“随便你，”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩。伊莎贝拉小心地从阿尔弗雷德的手中接过马修，他好像认得她一样，发出了咯咯笑声。阿尔弗雷德看着婴儿，弯下腰，亲了亲婴儿的额头，“我会常常来看你的，马蒂。”

阿尔弗雷德每次呆的时间都不长，但来得很勤。伊莎贝拉总是在旁边看着：毕竟马修还太小了，他们也不放心美国人。刚开始他会坐在马修的摇篮边上，摇晃着手里的玩具，看着马修好奇地伸出手想要够到那些闪亮的、或是叮当作响的小玩意儿。接着他让马修扶着他的腿站起来，在马修咿呀学语的时候教他说话——爸爸，妈妈，兄弟，姐妹。然后再大一些，他会把马修抱到院子里，看着马修在草地上几步小跑，接着蹲下来学着那只小熊在地里刨花朵的根。他给马修念童话故事——只不过他自己也把法语忘得差不多了，所以每次看到法语书的时候，他都看见伊莎贝拉的表情露出一点优越感。

什么时候他们会告诉马修他是一个国家呢？阿尔弗雷德坐在草坪上，看着和小熊抱在一起在地上打滚的马修。他能够有多少的时间像是普通人类一样和马修相处呢？他有一点点后悔那么早把马修交给伊莎贝拉，但是——马修那么小。和人类一样脆弱。他自己能够照顾好他吗？如果以前说不定可以。但现在——世界逐渐重塑着秩序，如果把马修带到美国，人类大概会说他一顿，再让他把马修送回加拿大。如果——

“ **你想得很多嘛，** **”** 马修说。他像阿尔弗雷德一样盘腿坐在草地上， **“** **今天天气真不错。** **”**

“你当初是怎么想的？”阿尔弗雷德问，“在费城找到我之后？”

**“** **嗯？我不想告诉你。** **”**

“为什么？我以为我们是无话不谈的。”

**“** **可能是因为我只是你脑海里的幻想，所以我不知道。** **”**

“那通常什么时候会知道自己是一个国家？”

**“** **我也不知道，那得看其他人得什么时候告诉他。你只能等。** **”**

比普通人更漫长的生命让阿尔弗雷德不得不学会多一点耐心。其实并不难，时间对他来说过得比普通人快。时间是相对的，威尔逊对他说，你活得比我们所有人都长，所以实现理想的那一天对你来说就像是明天对于我。但为什么等马修长大的日子总是过得那么慢呢？他一直等，直到他站在马修家里的客厅，三岁的马修跑了过来：“阿尔，你也是一个国家吗？”

“你知道了吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。

马修点了点头。他还没有他的那只熊高，说话奶声奶气的，“他们说我是加拿大。那你是谁？”

“我是美国，”阿尔弗雷德说，“但我希望你还是叫我阿尔。”

“为什么呢？”

“因为——因为你一直都是这么叫我的。我也会继续叫你马蒂！你想吃冰淇淋吗？”  
马修点了点头，但又立刻摇头：“伊莎贝拉不会让的。”

“我会想办法替你说服她，”阿尔弗雷德把他抱起来，“毕竟我这么久才能见你一次，让你陪我去吃一下我最喜欢的东西不过分吧。”

伊莎贝拉同意了让阿尔弗雷德带马修出门，但只允许了阿尔弗雷德分一点冰淇淋给马修（“马修还太小了，不能吃太多甜点”）。街上人很多，于是阿尔弗雷德坚持要抱着马修。马修同意了。他坐在阿尔弗雷德的手臂上，搂着阿尔弗雷德的脖子，好奇地打量其他人类。

“他们说我会活得很久很久，”马修在阿尔弗雷德的耳边说，“比他们都要久。”

“是这样。”

“会比伊莎贝拉还久吗？”

“会。你想吃什么味道的雪糕？”

他们走到了餐车边上。阿尔弗雷德坚持要给马修单独买一个，但马修摇头，于是阿尔弗雷德买了一个双球冰淇淋，接着用另一个小纸杯装其中一个球。马修有些愣地看着阿尔弗雷德的操作，仔细想了想，好像没有违背伊莎贝拉的要求。于是他拿着小勺子，和阿尔弗雷德坐在公园的长椅上，吃自己的那个香草味雪糕球。但马修没忘记他刚刚想问的问题：“你活了多久呢，阿尔？”

“我也忘了，”阿尔弗雷德算了算。他的时间线模糊不清，可能是因为他活的时间太久了，又或者他需要操心的事情太多了。为了接受新事物，新世界，他不得不把很多事情遗忘。他忘记了曾经学过的法语和德语，夏普斯步枪拿在手里也不如自动步枪顺手。

“大概一百多年？我也死过一次。不然会更久。”

“我也会活那么久吗？”马修问。

“当然了，”阿尔弗雷德咬着嘴唇，“会比这个更久。”

“那么上一个我在哪呢？”

阿尔弗雷德啧了啧嘴。

 **“** **抱歉，** **”** 马修——另一个成年的马修——站在长椅边上。他说， **“** **但你也问过我这些问题。所以扯平了。** **”**

“你都回答过吗？那你能把你的答案给我抄一下吗？”

**“** **当然不，你这个投机分子。** **”**

那个小一点的马修抬头看着阿尔弗雷德，好奇地等待着他的答案。阿尔弗雷德讨厌对这样的眼睛顾左右而言他，于是他说：“你和其他在同一场战争里死亡的士兵埋在了一起。”

“所以有很多人死了吗？他们也会像我一样重新回来吗？”

“这个嘛，”阿尔弗雷德想了想，“不会。人类死了就永远死了。只有我们能够回来。”

“为什么呢？”

“因为我们是国家。我们的肉体死了，但我们的魂灵还留在世间，会忘记记忆，在下一个肉体重生。”

马修看起来对魂灵的概念有些困惑。他决定不再深究这个问题，而是换一个更容易理解的：“那么我是怎么死的呢？”

这不是马修第一次死了，也不是阿尔弗雷德第一次告知他死因。他上一次就很顺利地解释了，还给了马修一个迟到了许多年的道歉，获得了迟到了很多年的原谅。虽然开口意味着他要承认那个和自己拥有共同回忆的马修消失了。他再一次面对着等待马修长大，等待马修从日记里拾回一些二手的回忆，等待马修再次成长为马修·威廉姆斯——是全新的，还是有着过去的影子的马修？

但至少他还有时间可以等。

阿尔弗雷德再次扭头看向自己的右边，发现一直站在长椅旁边的马修消失了。他盯着虚空开口：“马修·威廉姆斯，加拿大，死在了维米岭。”

而我该醒来了。他睁开眼睛，看见十二岁的马修站在房间的门口。他想说些什么，却先咳了几声。马修走到他的床边，让阿尔弗雷德抓着他的手。柔软的、孩子的手。

“你想吃点什么吗？”马修问，“南希做了点汤给你。”

“那真是太好了，”阿尔弗雷德看着他说。

注释：

维米岭：维米岭战役，发生于1917年，一战期间加拿大参加的最有名的战役之一。1922年的时候法国将维米岭周围0.4平方公里的领土赠送给加拿大，现在是战争纪念博物馆。

征兵、魁北克暴乱：1917年，保守党总理罗伯特·莱尔德·博登对法裔魁北克人实行强制征兵，导致1917-1918年魁北克省发生暴乱，加拿大差点分裂。

国联：国际联盟，成立于1920年1月10日，是第一次世界大战结束，在巴黎和会召开后组成的跨政府组织，也是世界上第一个以维护世界和平为其主要任务的国际组织。加拿大作为创始成员国之一独立于英国的身份加入，而美国投了反对票。有趣的是，当时的美国总统伍德罗·威尔逊是提交草案的人之一，他为设立国联的贡献让他在1919年获颁诺贝尔和平奖，但美国并没有加入国联。

白石镇：加拿大不列颠哥伦比亚省大温哥华地区的一个城市。在和平门公园附近，美加边境近在咫尺。

夏普斯步枪：1848年由美国人克里斯汀·夏普斯设计，是美国旧西部时期的象征性武器之一。

威尔逊：伍德罗·威尔逊，美国第28任总统，任期1913年3月4日－1921年3月4日。迄今为止，他是唯一拥有哲学博士头衔的美国总统（法律博士衔除外）。


End file.
